


Podfic: Billets Doux

by Djapchan, SOMNlARl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, No seriously this is diabetes of the soul inducing fluff, Podfic, Sorry Not Sorry, sweet little nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen squinted against the faint guttering of the candles as he raised the next report up to his face. He sighed and it turned into a yawn that tore through him, forcing a frown.</p><p>The hand was crisp, clean, imperious; the parchment heavy and rich, stamped with an intricate wax motif. A noble’s hand and definitely a noble’s seal. He groaned. Another ridiculous request, likely for influence or someone’s hand to agree on an alliance. Clearly one for Josephine, delivered by mistake. He skimmed it despite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Billets Doux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [billets-doux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544106) by [SOMNlARl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to download the podfic and listen to it in case AO3 doesn't work for you
> 
>  
> 
> [Podfic: Billets Doux](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4g0yb1g8dx715g0/Billets-doux.mp3)


End file.
